Divine Intervention
by elizabethstarr
Summary: A year after the war Hermione goes to Forks for a job and stays with the Cullens for a year. What will she find there besides for the vegetarian vampires she is studying? Love in the form of a very moody shape shifter? M For language and later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I'm so so sorry I've been away for so long! I've been terribly terribly busy but now I have almost all of the time in the world! I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, sigh. R&R Loves, you know the drill. Mwah!**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger made her way through the halls of the Ministry of Magic with a purpose, her pace was brisk and her appearance slightly disheveled. Her caramel curls fell wildly about her shoulders seemingly alive and crackling with magic, her expression was neutral but her chocolate gaze burned with fury. She sent glares at everyone who dared even look at her, she was fed up with trying to be nice to people, it wasn't getting her anywhere anyways. If anything the nicer she was the more people walked all over her and she'd finally had it. Whispers followed her but she ignored them, she was used to whispers being best friends with Harry Potter and having helped save the wizarding world from a certain and terrible fate, not to mention the lies the vile Rite Skeeter woman once spread about her. No, the whispers didn't bother her but the occasional looks of pity that accompanied them, that is what bothered her. She didn't want their faux pity, nor did she want genuine pity. Especially over the paricularly nasty break up with Ronald Billius Weasley she had experienced that morning. Their relationship had lasted only a little over a year. Thirteen months. Thirteen very long and very tiring months. They were supposed to get married, live happily ever after but no, he had to go and ruin it all because he couldn't think with his brain!

" 'Mione, slow down!" A familiar male voice cut through her thoughts and she pulled to an abrupt stop and whirled around, prepared to see Ronald with the owner of that voice, and she was prepared to let him have it but instead she only saw her raven haired, green eyed best friend practically running to catch up with her. Her annoyance was obvious but she couldn't bring herself to yell at or even scold the boy, it wasn't his fault that his best friend was a git after all. So, she waited for him to get to her and was highly surprised when he pulled her into a tight hug in the middle of the hall. She wrapped her arms around him in return and they stood like that for a whole minute before he pulled away and held her by her shoulders an arm's length away to look at her face. His eyes didn't hold any pity and for that she was grateful but those emerald depths were swimming with worry.

"Harry, I'm kind of in a hurry here," she rolled her eyes and tried to pull away but, the effort was futile.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" His voice was filled with curiosity and worry as his gaze scanned the girl in front of him from head to toe. Finding no injuries, just a slightly disheveled appearance he allowed his gaze to rest back on her face. She shifted nervously on her feet, something he took notice of and he raised his eyebrows in question. She was absolutely positive that he knew about the break up but did he knows the grounds of it? Did he know what had caused it? She wasn't sure what Ronald had told him, she was sure of the fact that Ronald wouldn't tell Harry that she had left him because she'd caught him with the dirty tramp Lavender Brown. Again.

"Well, you see. I'm going to see the minister about that assignment in the States. I need to get away for a while, and I don't want to take time off work. So, what better way to do it than when I'm still doing my job? Plus, Ronald can no longer tell me that I can not do it. In fact the pompous git can kiss my arse!" She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Harry's curiosity only heightened with her explanation. What had Ron done? Ron had told them that Hermione and he had split but he hadn't really come clean about the cause, of course. And was this the same assignment she'd turned down just the day before? With a soft sigh he draped his arm over the petite frame of his best friend and they started once more on the trek to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office.

"What did Ron do?" he questioned, thinking back on the past thirteen months since the beginning of their relationship in the halls of Hogwarts during the battle and of all the times that Ron had nearly destroyed it. Ron had been caught cheating on her with Lavender Brown four times and he just couldn't seem to move past the stupid bint but every time he was caught he'd apologize over and over. Hermione, bless her soul, being the kind hearted individual she is had taken him back each time, despite the protests of everyone around her telling her not to. Harry could only hope that this wouldn't be the case again, if Ron had indeed cheated on her for a fifth time.

"I walked in on him and 'Lavlav' again!" She spat Ron's stupid nickname for the girl out with such malice that Harry feared slightly for her safety, granted she'd deserve anything and everything that she got.

"Oh, I'm so sorry 'Mione. He rea-" Harry started but was cut off immediately by the fiery girl.

"I'm not. She can have the stupid unfaithful prat. I'm through with him, I should have been a long time ago and I should have never taken him back. I cannot wait until Ginny gets her hands on him," Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the curly haired girl as they entered the room leading into the minister's office. The blonde receptionist looked up from her paperwork as they entered and smiled brightly at the duo.

"Miss Granger, he's expecting you. Go on in!" She nodded toward the door and Hermione thanked the woman softly before tuning to Harry, smiling softly.

"I'm going to get this job. I will see you at the Burrow for dinner tonight as it's Wednesday." She then turned on her heel and walked into the office, smiling at the minister and closing the door behind her.

"Good afternoon Hermione," the deep baritone voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt did wonders for her frazzled nerves as she settled herself into a chair across from her dark skinned friend.

"I would like to take that position in Forks and I will leave tomorrow as previously discussed." Her tone was confident and slightly demanding, causing the man before her to chuckle, the sound filling the air around them as he nodded and shuffled through his desk.

"Right to business as always. You're entirely sure this won't be a problem? It is a whole year after all," he looked up from the drawer with raised eyebrows and smiled as the girl nodded her head, her curls bouncing.

"It will not be a problem what so ever. Should any problems arise that I can not handle I will not hesitate to owl or floo you immediately. I will be staying with the Cullen coven, correct?" She inquired, curiosity blazing in her mocha gaze. She'd heard of this family from Dumbledore when he was still alive. They were nothing like other vampires, they chose to survive off of animal blood and she found this most intriguing and wanted to study them and see if this method was just as sufficient as human blood, and she wanted to see how they interacted with humans. She was trying to pass laws to get equal right for these creatures anyways, why not take the opportunity since it arose?

"Yes Ma'am. They are expecting you tomorrow, though no specific time has been set. You can leave whenever you wish, seeing as they don't sleep." He chuckled softly as he pulled a necklace and a file out of the drawer he was rifling through. He handed her both and she took a moment to inspect the necklace, the charm on it was beautiful, it was a silver 'H' with a jaguar curling itself around it, the detail of the giant feline was marvelous. She raised her chocolate gaze to the male in front of her and smile.

"Thank you, this is exquisite!"

"It's nothing, it's just your port key. Your activation word and any information we have on the Cullen's that you might need is in the file, along with your assumed relationship and identity. Do feel free to contact me with any questions you might have." Hermione nodded and clasped the necklace around her neck before rising from her seat.

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you again Kingsley. I shall speak with you soon. Have a good day," she gave one last sharp nod before walking out of the office with a smile turning her lips upward.

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped out of the kitchen fireplace at the Burrow and dusted herself off. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she glanced around, the lack of noise worried her to no end. The Burrow was usually loud and rowdy, filled with the Weasley family and their significant others yet, here it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop and not a person in sight. She drew her wand and held her trusty beaded bag close. Hexes and jinxes ran through her mind as she slowly made her way through the kitchen and toward the sitting room, her senses alert.<p>

"SURPRISE!" Several people jumped out of hiding places and shouted in unison, causing Hermione to shriek and run back to the kitchen her face beet red. Everyone erupted into laughter, causing her face to only go more red, she quietly berated herself for getting so scared of a surprise party. The war was over after all, nothing left to be afraid of. She made her way back to the sitting room, a smile on her lips and shaking her head.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this," she said as she was passed from person to person, each embracing her tightly. She came to Molly Weasley last and the matriarch hugged her hard before releasing her and smiling.

"Nonsense Hermione! We wanted to do this as you'll be away for a year! Now where is Ronald Dear?" she asked the younger witch with her hands on her hips. Ginny, Harry and herself stiffened being the only three that knew of the youngest Weasley male's latest screw up.

"Actually, Molly.." Hermione began but was cut short as Ginny's famous Weasley temper flared up, her face flushed.

"That good for nothing git of a brother cheated on her with that bloody bint Lavender, AGAIN!" The red headed girl raged and the house went into uproar. Molly was so upset she couldn't even speak, much less scold her daughter for her offensive and unlady like language. The twins started discussing ways of getting back at him and Charlie came over and wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"I could always feed him to Norberta if you want?" Hermione laughed and shook her head with a roll of her eyes. She adored this family, they were her only family now and she was thankful she could still be apart of it even without being with Ronald. She honestly wouldn't know what to do without them

"C'mon. This is my last night with you lot for a year! Let's just have fun!" Her chocolate gaze was dancing with amusement as everyone sat around the table to eat dinner. The rest of the evening passed by easily, filled with laughs, games of exploding snap, embarrassing stories, memories of those that had been lost in the war and promises to write and floo all the time. The evening started to wind down after a few hours had passed, Bill and Fleur were the first to leave as the pregnancy was making her tired, the next was Percy and his fiance Penelope, Molly and Arthur then turned in, leaving Fred, George, Harry, Ginny and Charlie.

"We're working on these journals that are kind of like that galleons you made for the DA, they convey messages and only the owner of the twin book can read the messages otherwise it looks like notes for whatever you wish," Fred said, his blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yeah! We're making eight for the first ones! One for me, Fred, Lee, you, you, you, and you, we were going to give the other one to Ron but"

"He's being a right git! So, we'll give it to Luna and Nev since they're together, ya know?"

"Oh, you can also make the messages go just between you and one other person or two other people depending on the name you write when you first open it for that day."

"You can also save or erase pages, depending on whether you think it's important or not."

"They aren't done yet but they will be soon so, we will have you owl you one when they're done 'Mione." The twins volleyed back and forth, while the three others listened and nodded.

"That's brilliant boys! That's not easy magic! I'm impressed! If you need any help, let me know, all right?" The twins nodded and hugged everyone saying good night before flooing out of the house, then Charlie bid them good night and left. Harry went up to his room, and Ginny and Hermione went to Ginny's room, both half asleep by the time they made it upstairs. Hermione climbed in bed and smiled. This next year would be good, yes, she'd miss her friends but it's not like she wouldn't be able to talk to them or see them every now and then, and with that she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I still don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. So far, this story has gotten a pretty good response. Lots of alerts but hardly any reviews! C'mon people! Anyways, I think I'm going to post a new chapter on one of my other stories later today too. Hopefully. You know what to do, review and all that jazz. Thanks Loves. Mwah mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Hermione groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, trying to block out the sun that was now shining through the window and directly into her eyes. She stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding she had to get up. She had packing to do today and a file to read, she wanted to leave by four. She pulled the covers down slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light before she climbed out of bed. She noticed Ginny wasn't in the bed across from her but she was too tired to wonder about it, she grabbed her wand and purse and trudged down the stairs toward the smells of coffee and bacon, not even bothering to change out of her pajamas. Once in the kitchen she settled her small frame into a chair at the table.

"Good Morning Dear!" Molly said cheerfully, setting a cup of coffee in front of the young witch with a smile. She missed having all of her children in the house. Only Harry and Ginny were still here, though the wild haired girl and the raven haired boy were not biologically hers, they were her children in every other sense of the word and she'd always love them like her own. Yes, she was upset that Ronald and Hermione wouldn't get married, but that didn't change a thing.

"Thank you Molly," Hermione mumbled, her eyes still half closed as she sipped from the coffee. She missed these mornings with Molly, the Weasley matriarch had filled in as her mother after she'd lost hers, and even before that. The woman was a saint.

"No problem Dear. Ginny and Harry went and got your things earlier this morning before heading over to visit the twins. They figured that you wouldn't want to risk running into Ronald." The older woman practically snarled her youngest son's name as she set a plate of food in front of Hermione. Of course, she still loved her son but that didn't mean she was happy with the boy. She'd wring his neck for hurting the girl again, the poor dear had been through enough without his idiotic errors. She sat herself across from Hermione and the girl looked up with surprise written on her features.

"They did? All shrunken and feather weight charmed? Oh, Merlin they're so wonderful!" Hermione could have cried with relief that she wouldn't have to go to the flat she shared with Ron. She wouldn't have to worry about him harassing her while she packed. She would have to get them a very nice Christmas gift this year. Molly laughed softly at the girl and shook her head before getting back up and bustling around the kitchen cleaning and starting lunch.

* * *

><p>Hermione landed easily in the front yard of a large home, her chocolate gaze taking in the area around her, besides for the long drive and the house the only thing she could really see were trees. She found the landscape beautiful yes, England was beautiful but nothing quite like this, there were so many different shades of green everywhere she looked, she immediately adored it. After a few minutes she turned toward the house and her eyes widened as she took it in. The house before her was huge, three maybe four stories and extremely wide, she couldn't help but wonder what the inside looked like, the very thought made her smile. Architecture had always fascinated her but not enough to become a career choice. She brushed herself off and ran her hands over her wild curls and tried to flatten them. She made her way up the porch steps and knocked quietly on the front door, knowing the occupants of the house would hear her no matter where in the house they were. She didn't have to wait but a second before the door was opened and in front of her stood seven incredibly beautiful people, each with pale skin and bright amber eyes, almost gold. They were all smiling warmly at her and she returned the smile shyly.<p>

"Hello. You must be the Cullens? I'm Hermione, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've read all about you in my file and I'm very intrigued about your way of life. How do you do it? Is it just as sufficient as human blood?I can't thank you enough for this opportunity and for housing me for this year! I'm hoping that I can get enough to get my laws for equal rights for vampires in the wizarding world passed! And I'm rambling.." Hermione spoke hurriedly, drifting off into silence at the end, a soft blush coloring her cheeks, the seven vampires in front of her chuckled softly and moved from the doorway, she slowly entered the house and looked around, her chocolate eyes wide with awe. This was definitely not what she was expecting! The bottom floor of the house seemed very open, the whole west wall was nothing but a giant window over looking a valley and river, two the right was a spacious sitting room and a grand piano, at the back of the right part of the room was a large staircase, to the left was an open door way and a large dining room could be partially seen, she assumed the kitchen was adjacent to it. She loved the house already and she hadn't even seen the whole thing. No one had said a word as Hermione stared, but she could hear soft laughter coming from a few of them. She stopped ogling and turned toward the sandy blonde male who looked to be the oldest but no less beautiful than the rest and she held out her hand.

"I'm Carlisle, we are glad to have you hear. As for your questions we can discuss those later. For the time being let us do introductions and get you fed and settled in," his tone was fatherly and she couldn't help but smile. He reminded her quite a bit of a very young Albus Dumbledore, a pang of sorrow shot through her heart as she remembered her former headmaster, she missed the old wizard greatly. She quickly brushed it away though and brightened her smile back up. Turning to each vampire as they were introduced. Esme was a beautiful auburn haired woman with a heart shaped face, she had a very kind and motherly voice reminding Hermione of Molly Weasley and instead of simply shaking her hand she pulled the petite witch in for a hug. Next she was introduced to Alice who was a pixie like female the same size as herself with short dark hair that poked out in every direction, she had a bubbly personality and according to the file Hermione had read she could see visions of the future, though there were no specifics of how it worked, she'd have to ask herself. Then there was Jasper, he was a ruggedly handsome blonde male, he was taller and muscular but not overly so and he was much quieter than Alice and simply shook her hand, she'd read that he was an empath and could manipulate people's emotions to what he wanted and he could sense their emotions, she'd have to try and keep her emotions some what stable for his sake. Edward was next, he had bronze colored hair that was messy enough to give Harry's hair a run for it's money, the thought made her chuckle, earning her some confused stares which she brushed off, he could read minds, and she wondered if he could read hers even with her shield up, but when he didn't reply to her question she took it as a no. Emmett was a big burly male with short curly brown hair, he was almost the size of Hagrid, and Hermione couldn't help but squeal when he pulled her into a hug and swung her around, despite his size he was graceful and just as breath taking as the others. Last but not least was Rosalie, Hermione could only gape at the female before her. Her hair was blonde and hung in perfect curls around her shoulders, her body was perfect enough to make a swimsuit model green with envy, and her facial features were absolutely perfect, not a single flaw. She smiled warmly at Hermione and she too pulled the small witch into a gentle hug which seemed to shock everyone. Once the introductions were done, they all moved into the sitting room where Hermione gratefully settled into a black plushy chair.

"Are you hungry Dear? You had a long trip even if it was done magically," Esme asked quietly, her voice filled with concern, Hermione shook her head but thanked her anyways, before she returned her attention to Carlisle who had started speaking as soon as she'd declined.

"School starts tomorrow, and I assume you have heard the cover story you are to take up while you're here, correct?" He inquired, the others were curious as to what the story would be, they hadn't been given all of the details as their parents wanted to give the witch a chance to do it herself, though they'd said that she would be related to one of them.

"Yes, Sir. I am the recently found twin sister of Alice. Instead of putting me up for adoption like the orphanage had with my sister, they kept me hidden and shipped me away to a boarding school at a young age. Hoping I would bring up their reputation. I was going through records and found out about my sister's adoption and I contacted Carlisle and Esme, they brought me in with open arms to reunite lost sisters, believing that siblings, especially twins should never have to be separated, and I'm going to be taking my senior year here," everyone nodded in approval and Alice squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, her golden eyes shining brightly.

"Hooray! I have a sister! A cute little sister at that!" Everyone laughed softly, and Hermione shook her head at the pixie like girl's antics. Alice sat on the floor beside Hermione's chair and she looked up at the curly haired girl with wide eyes, Edward groaned a soft 'oh no' earning him confused stares and he just shook his head, his attention turning back to the witch to watch her reaction and to find out for himself the answer to the question in Alice's mind.

"Sister Dearest. Where are your things?" Alice asked innocently, with an impish grin. Hermione chuckled softly and patted her trusted beaded bag.

"In here." Everyone gave her a puzzled look and she erupted into a fit of giggles before continuing, "I have an undetectable extension charm on it, and I've shrunken down all of my belongings and put them in here along with anything I might need in an emergency such as a tent, a first aid kit, my potions kit, of course, and all of my old text books along with other books that might come in handy while I'm here. You never know what might happen." The group laughed softly and Alice crossed her arms and looked up at Hermione through slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well, we went shopping yesterday and we bought you tooooons of clothes since we're the same size and I refuse to allow you to wear anything that you have brought with you except if you're going to be playing in the mud!" Alice stated matter of factly and when Hermione opened her mouth to protest she quickly stood and clamped one of her cold hands gently across her mouth. Carlisle and Esme shook their heads and left the sitting room to go about and do their own things. Alice stiffened slightly and her eyes glazed over, Hermione glanced around quickly her eyes widening in panic but when no one else seemed disturbed she realized it must be a vision. Alice snapped out of it and she narrowed her eyes at Edward dangerously, a snarl ripping from her throat.

"But Alice! I'm curious! It can't hurt to ask her why!" Alice looked at Hermione who only nodded to let her know that it was okay for him to ask questions, and she sighed and settled back down on the floor by Hermione's legs, resting her head on her thigh. Edward smiled brightly and turned to look back at the witch, his eyes burning with curiosity. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all looked slightly confused but they didn't say anything as they waited for Edward to ask the question that'd set Alice off.

"Why can I not read your mind?" He asked quietly and Hermione smirked, and raised her thin eyebrows, her chocolate gaze sparkling with mirth.

"Does it bother you Mister Nosy?" She asked, Emmett burst out laughing, the rest of them except for Edward and Hermione joining in.

"Oh burn!" Emmett called in between peals of laughter, and Edward turned his gaze onto Emmett and made a very rude hand gesture before turning back to Hermione. The laughter died down and she thought about how to word her answer without giving away details of the war, she didn't know how much they knew.

"Well, you see. You can't read my mind because I have mental shields. We just pulled out of a very scary time in the wizarding world about a year ago, and I was hiding many secrets for the good side, I couldn't risk anyone entering my mind and digging those secrets out. Not to mention it's a very painful experience having someone rifle through your mind, unless they're very careful about it that is but even then you can still feel them in there." Everyone was quiet as she explained and even afterward, each in their own thoughts. They'd all heard vague rumors about the war raging in the world that wasn't their own but none of them had thought they were true, Jasper felt closer to this girl, she knew what war was, she knew what being a soldier was like and oddly enough, her blood wasn't in the least bit appealing to him, maybe it was because of the magic in her. Yes, she smelled good, like vanilla and cinnamon but there was an odd spice to it that made him want to sneeze, he wondered if his other siblings felt the same way, knowing Edward could hear his thoughts he glanced up to receive a subtle nod. Well, that would work in her favor at least, no one would try to eat her for the next year. Edward let out a soft chuckle at this, everyone turned to give him a confused look but he just shook his head.

"Nothing. So, this time, we've heard rumors that a war was raging. Is it true a teenage boy and his two friends were the ones who caused the light side to win?" Edward asked quietly, and Hermione closed her eyes, trying to keep her emotions blank as she remembered the pain, the losses, a slight shudder went down her spine and she relaxed as Jasper sent her waves of calmness.

"Yes. It's true. Harry, Ron and myself. How about I tell you of our adventures?" The others in the room with her nodded vigorously. So, she did. She recalled every last memory of the war, of the adventures leading up to the war, the horcrux hunt, being held hostage, and she told them everything, baring her soul to a group of vampires she'd just met. She couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it though, it was a relief to get it all off her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much everyone for all the alerts and favorites! It means the world to me! And thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Oh! I do apologize for not getting a chapter done on either of my other stories.. Like I said, the inspiration has run dry on those for the time being. Hopefully it'll come back. This is kind of a filler chapter. Sorry! The wolves come in in the next chapter! Woohoo! Once again, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight. R&R Loves! Mwah mwah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Hermione lay in the room the Cullens had set up for her, her chocolate gaze locked on the ceiling as her mind wandered. The day had been a long one, she'd gotten to know each of the Cullens and their stories and she'd told them all of her stories, even the ones that she wasn't so proud of. She told them about the lives she'd taken, the people she'd lost, the torture she endured. She rolled on her side and drew the down comforter tighter around her. She was terrified to sleep tonight, she hadn't had time to brew a dreamless sleep potion, she'd been taking it every night for over a year. She hated that she depended on it but she did, and that's all there was to it. She didn't want to see the memories from the battle, the cold eyes of her dead friends and family, a shudder racked her body and a soft whimper left her lips. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears. She refused to cry, still seeing it as a sign of weakness after all this time. She couldn't afford to be weak even now with the war over and done with, she had a job to do. These people were depending on her to get them equal rights in the wizarding world, she wouldn't let them down because she couldn't keep herself together. She forced her mind to think of something else, and she shifted her thoughts to her friends, she missed them already but she knew that it would be all right, she could owl them whenever she wanted to, and with that as her last conscious thought, she drifted off to sleep.

_Pain ripped through her body as a scream left her mouth. Bellatrix Lestrange's evil cackle filled her ears and she could hear Harry and Ron screaming her name from the basement but she couldn't call back to them, the lump in her throat was too hard to fight past. _

_ "Crucio!" the pain tore through her again and she screamed, the tears that welled up in her eyes finally breaking free and sliding down her cheeks, she cursed herself for crying, for showing that Bellatrix was winning. She wanted nothing more __than to be away from the woman. Then the setting around her changed and she was at the ground of Hogwarts, screams filling the air around her, curses flying past. Yaxley was in front of her sending jinx after jinx, curse after curse, Hermione was defending herself as best she could, barely able to get a curse of her own thrown, finally a stunner hit him and she whirled around to see the green light of the killing curse strike Tonks in the chest and Bellatrix laughing her head off and dancing away like the mad woman she is. Hermione screamed and ran toward the fallen woman, and she turned to run after Bellatrix, her wand raised and fury in her eyes, but hands came up from behind and dragged her back she kicked and screamed the whole way, trying to get away from the hands pulling her back. She wanted revenge and she wanted it bad._

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in bed, pulling her wand from under her pillow and raising it, prepared to defend herself but she relaxed when she saw Alice and Rosalie sitting beside her, their golden eyes wide, she looked around the room and saw Edward and Jasper by the door, all four of them had worried expressions on their faces and she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face against them. She could feel arms around her and she knew it was the pixie like vampire, two more bodies sat on the bed and she could feel calming waves from Jasper, she glanced up and tried to smile but it came more as a grimace.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm okay," the four vampires looked at her skeptically and she couldn't help but chuckle softly at their identical expressions, she relaxed against Alice and closed her eyes taking deep breaths.

"You want to talk about it?" Rosalie asked, pushing some of the stray curls back from Hermione's face and she sighed softly when the petite witch shook her head. After about five minutes and making sure the girls had it under control, Edward and Jasper left the room and she relaxed even further and opened her eyes to look at Rosalie as her back was still against Alice.

"I didn't take my sleep potion tonight.. The first time in over a year. I didn't have time to make it," she sighed and Rosalie's expression turned once again to concern and Alice gently turned Hermione around so she could see her, the vampire had her eyes narrowed but the worry was visible on her features.

"You're addicted to it in other words?" Her tone was soft but stern and her golden eyes flicked to Rosalie for a fraction of a second before returning to the curly haired girl in front of her, who had a blush tinting her cheeks, her eyes were purposely avoiding Alice's own.

"It stops the nightmares," Hermione answered, her voice barely above a whisper but the two vampires could hear it perfectly and they both sighed, too quietly for the girl to hear it. Rosalie felt bad for the girl in her sister's arms, she'd been through so much and she was so young. There was of course nothing they could do about it now but she wanted to help this child, and the first step would be getting her to sleep peacefully or at least better without the use of a potion, an addiction was never a healthy thing and she knew that for a fact. She'd seen some of the addicts that Carlisle has had to tend to in hospitals, it was never pretty. She didn't want this girl to end up like that, she had far too much potential, she was too full of life to give up so easily. No, she would help this girl, even if it was the last thing she ever did and she knew that her family would help her, especially Alice. A small smile turned up the pixie like vampire's lips as a vision of Hermione looking happier and healthier than she did now ended and she looked over at Rosalie wondering if she'd been the one to decide to help the witch in her arms or if it was another of her family, either way it didn't matter as long as the girl got help.

"Would you like me to stay in here with you while you sleep?" Alice asked quietly and she subtly nodded toward the door where Emmett was standing, waiting for Rosalie to finish up so they could go on a run together. The blonde nodded and she rose from the bed, bidding the two females goodnight and she slipped from the room. Hermione looked up at Alice, her expression hopeful.

"It won't be too much trouble will it? I wouldn't want to be a bother.." Her voice was quiet and filled with uncertainty, Alice laughed softly and shook her head before laying down and pulling the witch again her. She ran her hands over the wild curls of the girl and hummed quietly until her new sister fell into a slumber. The nightmares still plagued the girl's slumber but Alice kept humming a soothing tune and rubbing her back, she didn't wake again before dawn.

* * *

><p>The fiery witch stood in front of the full length mirror inside her overly large walk in closet and stared at her reflection. The outfit that Alice had picked out for her looked good but she thought it was too fancy for school. The outfit consisted of five inch heeled black suede ankle boots, dark gray leg warmers, white leggings that hugged her slender legs, a tight fitting deep purple three quarter length sleeved sweater dress that reached the middle of her thighs and had a low plunging neckline, showing the top curves of her breasts. For accessories she had gold and silver bangles on her wrists and her portkey necklace. She had three minutes to do something with her hair, but what she had no idea, she raised her wand about to mutter some spells when a loud knock and the door opening interrupted her.<p>

"Are you ready yet?" Alice asked as she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her with a loud click. She looked at Hermione and shrieked softly upon taking in the messy mop of curls on the girl's head. "Your hair! We have to leave! What were you thinking sleeping so late?" Hermione laughed softly and shook her head at the pixie like vampire behind her. She raised her wand and whispered a spell, Alice watched open mouthed as the frizzy mess fell into perfect caramel curls, and a light amount of eyeliner and mascara appeared around her eyes. Once done, Hermione gave her reflection a sharp nod before walking over and grabbing her purse and wand off the nightstand and turning to Alice.

"Ready. Let's go," Hermione grinned. Alice took her hand and gently led her down the stairs and out the front door to the garage where the rest of the family was waiting, except Carlisle who'd left for work before she'd risen and Esme who was inside working on a project. Hermione stared open mouthed at the cars that occupied the garage, her chocolate eyes widened in awe. Rosalie and Emmett laughed at her reaction and gave her hugs and wished her luck before heading back inside.

"Edward will be diving us and Jasper in the Volvo," Alice informed her and Hermione could only nod before the door of the silver Volvo was opened for her and she climbed in, Alice following her. Jasper and Edward climbed into the front seats. Hermione turned to look at Alice, the question nagging at her too strongly for her not to ask it.

"Why do you guys have such fancy cars?" She tilted her head to the side and the three vampires laughed as they pulled out of the garage. A blush instantly colored her cheeks at their reaction.

"We like the speed. And we have the money," Jasper turned to look at the girls in the backseat as he answered her question and Hermione just shrugged in response, still not quite understanding, Jasper turned back to the front. They could run faster than any of the cars they owned could drive, right? What was the point on owning such flashy cars? She shook her head slightly, realizing she'd never fully understand the working of their minds. She pointed her wand at her shoes and put a spell on them so they'd remain comfortable and pain free the whole day despite the size. She looked out the window and noticed they were pulling into the parking lot already, her nerves started to fray, she didn't want to be the shiny new toy, she started to relax as waves of calm hit her. She turned her gaze to Jasper who was turned to face her once more and he was smiling, she returned the gesture.

"You'll be okay 'Mione, I promise. We won't let anyone hurt you," Alice tried to reassure her, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

"I'm not worried about that, I can handle myself. I'm worried about being their new 'play thing'." Edward grimaced and turned to look at the girls also, his eyes locking with Alice's and they had a silent conversation before Edward nodded and turned to Hermione, his golden eyes filled with understanding.

"I can tell you who to avoid. And you'll be able to meet my girlfriend Bella. She knows what we are and she'll be able to keep you company most of the time," Edward smiled and Hermione just nodded and slid her wand into her beaded bag and straightened her back, holding her head high. Alice clapped and Jasper chuckled, soon joined my Edward. Without another word Hermione opened the door and climbed out quickly before she could change her mind. The other three joined her, the few students at the school already were staring open mouthed at the new girl with the Cullens, and Alice grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll take my sister to get her schedule. We'll see you two in class or at lunch," before they could even reply Alice was pulling Hermione toward the office building, she waved behind her at the two boys and they went their separate ways to their classes. "It will be just fine 'Mione, really. Just ignore these kids. They're mostly annoying anyways." Hermione laughed softly and nodded in agreement with Alice as they entered the cozy office building and walked up to the desk. Hermione let her senses take over and she scanned the room, automatically finding the exits and taking in the details. Mrs. Cope was the receptionists name and she was smiling up at the two girls.

"How may I help you today girls?"

"Hello. I'm Hermione Cullen. I need my schedule please," Hermione smiled as nicely as she could and the woman's eyes widened slightly and she started shuffling through papers to find the needed documents.

"Of course! Doctor Cullen told us that you were coming! How does it feel to be reunited with your sister? Wonderful, I bet! Aha! Here it is. You need to get this signed by all of your teachers please, and here is a map," the plump woman babbled as she handed Hermione three pieces of paper, Hermione held the map back toward her.

"I won't need this map, thank you though. I will return this at the end of the day," she said and the two girls hurried out of the office, Alice grabbed her schedule and smiled brightly and let out an excited squeal, earning them looks from the students around, and instead of looking away like they should have they all stared, and whispered amongst themselves. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Alice.

"We have almost all of our classes together. You'll have chemistry with Edward and Bella and you'll have gym with Jasper but we have everything else together! We've got our Civil War class first. C'mon!" Hermione found herself once again being dragged by Alice, and she let her attention wander to the staring, whispering students.

"That must be her sister,"

"I heard they're twins,"

"Well, they're the same size,"

"She's from England,"

"She isn't even that pretty,"

"Wonder if she had a boyfriend?"

"It looks like she's going toward the history building,"

"Think we'll have classes with her?"

"Want her to sit with us at lunch?"

"She'll probably avoid everyone like they do,"

"At least she has fashion sense," And then she couldn't hear them anymore as she entered the Civil War classroom. Alice and herself were early and no one else was in the room yet besides for the teacher. The older man looked up at the two of them and smiled.

"Hello Alice, and you are?" His voice was friendly, grandfatherly like. This man reminded her of her own grandfather and she couldn't help but return the smile before introducing herself.

"Hermione Cullen, Sir. Alice's sister. Could you sign this for me, please?" she handed him her signature slip and he signed it, the signature was sloppy, much like that of a doctor.

"I'm Mister Caigle. It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy Forks, you two may sit next to each other if you wish. I don't have a seating assignment," the two girls nodded and Hermione thanked him, they walked to a desk at the back of the room and they sat quietly, watching as the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. The class passed by quickly. Though she was bored to tears, it being the first day of class they just went over the syllabus and rules of the classroom. She had a tough time trying not to hex the bits off of several of her male classmates because of the looks they were giving her and she had nothing to distract her from it. Her next class was calculus and it passed in much the same way. Alice dazzled some poor boy into giving up the seat next to Hermione so, that the witch wouldn't have to sit on her own. Finally the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch and the two girls rose quickly and were out of the classroom before anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the slight delay, I've been a bit busy with doctor appointments! I found out I'm having a girl! Thank you again for everyone who has reviewed, or added this to alerts and favorites! I think this chapter will be where the wolves are introduced! She meets Sam in the next chapter, don't worry! I still don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and you guys know the drill, R&R ect., I love you! Mwah mwah!**

**P.S. In my story Forks has block scheduling because that's what I'm used to, my school had it and I found it efficient. Block scheduling is four 90 minute classes a day and those classes alternate every other day, and a thirty minute lunch between classes two and three. Questions?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Hermione and Alice walked toward the table where three people were already sitting, waiting for them. Two of them being the male members of their family Edward and Jasper while the third was a female. Hermione could easily tell the girl was human and figured she must be Bella. She allowed herself to take in her appearance, brown hair fell in waves around her shoulders, her eyes were a rich chocolate color similar to her own and her complexion was almost as pale as that of her vampire companions. Alice's fingers were wrapped around Hermione's and she gave her a reassuring squeeze as whispers followed them through the cafeteria. They reached the table and they sat down, Alice next to Jasper with Hermione on her other side next to Bella. The petite vampire kissed Jasper chastely and she turned back toward the witch to introduce her to the girl.

"Hermione, this is Bella, Bella this is Hermione. She's my twin sister," Alice winked at the last part and Bella laughed softly, and smiled warmly at the new female. She obviously knew the secret about her boyfriend and his family it seemed, Hermione found this interesting but it meant that she could be trusted with the witch's own secret. She held her hand out and Hermione gently grasped it and shook, smiling back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. Hopefully we can get to know one another better," the witch nodded in agreement and then Bella turned to the rest of the group. "Ready to get food?" The three vampire wrinkled their noses in disgust which made the two human girls giggle softly and shake their heads while the five of them rose and made their way to the food line. Hermione was behind the two couples and she let the four of them chatter amongst themselves while her mind wandered. She wondered how the wedding planning was coming along for Harry and Ginny, knowing Molly the two of them had nothing to do except say yes or no. She smiled inwardly at the thought, the Weasley matriarch was all for anything that expanded her family. Her mind didn't get to wander any further because she was pulled from her thoughts by a voice. She turned to find a male with slightly shaggy blonde hair, that seemed to be a terrible replica of Edward's, blue eyes and a boyish face standing beside her expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question she didn't hear.

"Uh, I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I wasn't paying much attention," she said honestly, earning a snicker from the three vampires and a very unlady like snort from Bella. The boy turned to glare at them and sneered before turning to Hermione again.

"I'm Mike Newton, would you like to sit with me and my friends?" He asked slowly as if talking to a small child, his expression hopeful. Hermione had no intention of being friendly with the person who'd been so openly rude to her friends and who was treating her like an idiot.

"My friends and me," she spoke, her voice filled with venom, the boy looked taken aback and his features turned to a look of confusion.

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned away from him and grabbed her sprite and salad before answering.

"It's 'my friends and me' not 'me and my friends'. Now, to answer your question. No, I do not wish to sit by you and your friends. Next time you try to coerce an individual to sit with you, you might not want to glare at her friends and family. You might also want to try to not treat her like a child because she's probably got more of a brain than you. So, why don't you scurry along like a good little boy and get the bloody hell out of my way," her voice was tense as she spoke and when she finished she pushed past the male and rejoined her friends and walked to their table. When they sat down her four companions erupted into laughter, the two males leaning around their girlfriends to give her high fives.

"I've wanted to tell Mike off for a long time! It's about time someone did it," Bella said in between fits of giggles. Alice nodded in agreement and patted the curly haired girl on the back, her smile still in place.

"Wait until we tell Emmett! He loathes that boy!" This caused a whole new round of laughs. Hermione shook her head and dug into her salad, ignoring the feeling of eyes on her back. She wasn't afraid of this group of immature muggle teenagers, not in the least bit. The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully, the five of them just chatting like old time friends. The bell rang, emitting a groan out of both Bella and Hermione, while the three others exchanged amused grins. Edward and Bella bid her farewell, Alice gave her a hug and kisses on both cheeks and wished her luck before she bound off to catch up with the other two. Hermione turned to Jasper who only smiled and draped his arm casually around her shoulders.

"Gym isn't so bad. It's rather boring actually. Plus, it's the first day, it won't be bad at all. Don't worry. It'll be a cake walk compared to things you've seen," he chuckled quietly and ruffled her hair playfully. The fiery witch shook his hand off her head and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not worried about that. I would just rather not die an untimely death due to boredom!" She cried dramatically, Jasper rolled his eyes as they entered the gym and he went to join the group of boys on the far side, leaving her with the girls. The class wasn't that bad, their coach seemed nice enough and she took an immediate fancy to the petite framed girl and asked her to join the cheerleading squad to which Hermione declined. Most of the class was spent going over locker room rules and expected behavior and how the class would be graded. Then they were split into two teams and played a game of dodgeball. Hermione though, not minding the coach she hated the other students. They treated her like a breakable doll well, except for Jasper, and any time someone would apologize for bumping into her, she'd have to remind herself not to hex the living daylights out of them. After a torturous hour of the stupid game the bell rang and Hermione nearly squealed with excitement to be out of the gym. She swiftly exited the gym alongside Jasper and made her way toward the science building while he continued on to the history building. Upon entering the chemistry classroom she was reminded almost instantly of the way her former potions master kept his classroom, there were flasks and beakers of different liquids and containers of various powders lining shelves along the walls. She smiled, as she headed toward the seated teacher and asked him to sign her form. He did and pointed her to a lab table in the row before the last one without saying a word. She settled into her seat and watched as students poured in. Edward and Bella smiled at her and sat at the table behind her. She turned in her seat to talk to them, noticing a grimace on Bella's face and a look of amusement on Edward's.

"What's wrong?" She asked the female but her only response was a nod toward the door, she glanced over her shoulder and saw none other than Mike Newton walking toward her table, and she let out a groan, dropping her head onto the desk. "Help me," she whispered, knowing Edward would hear he and she got a hearty laugh in response. She made a rude hand gesture toward the vampire male behind her and took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she straightened up and glared at Mike out of the corner of her eye as he sat down.

"I'm sorry ab-" he started but she cut him off, and sneered at him, her eyes burning with annoyance.

"Save it, I don't give a rat's arse. I don't like you and you don't know me so, stuff it," her tone was low yet her voice rang with finality and the boy fell quiet and turned to the front of the room. The rest of the class passed by without further interaction. The teacher had a drawling tone, almost sounding bored, that too reminded her of Snape and she couldn't help but shake her head slightly and think about past potions lessons as the man talked on and on about the syllabus and lab rules. She was only vaguely paying attention and she jumped when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She let out a relieved sigh and walked out with Bella and Edward. They were joined by Alice and Jasper just outside the office building. Hermione hurriedly handed her slip to the plump receptionist before leaving without a word. Once outside she could see Alice and Edward bickering back and forth, Jasper and Bella were standing a little ways off and she joined the two of them.

"What's wrong with those two?" She asked, gesturing to the two bickering siblings and Bella shifted nervously on her feet, her expression guilty. She raised her eyebrows, she'd seen Harry look like that before. She turned to Jasper, knowing she wouldn't get an answer out of Bella, the blonde vampire didn't disappoint,

"Bella's friends down in La Push are having a bonfire tonight and she wants to go but Edward isn't happy about it. Alice is trying to convince him to let her go so, you can go too. It's surprising she's fighting him about it as she can't see them down there," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders though the confusion burning in his golden eyes gave him away. Hermione walked up to the two and grabbed Alice's hand gently before the argument escalated and they were heard.

"Why don't we talk about this when we get home? Bella can come over and we can discuss why it would or wouldn't be a good idea," Edward looked like he was about to argue with her but she narrowed her eyes and he nodded. He had a quiet conversation with Bella as the three others climbed into the Vovlo, the brunette gave a sharp nod and made her way to her truck and Edward toward the Volvo. Two minutes later they were pulling out of the parking lot with Bella behind them. Edward drove at a slow speed and Hermione figured from looking at the truck behind them that it couldn't do over forty five and he didn't want to let her out of his sight. They pulled up to the house twenty minutes later and everyone climbed out and headed inside, joined by Bella.

"You're not going!" Edward said, turning toward Bella. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hermione can go with her, she'll be fine!" Bella looked confused but didn't say anything. Hermione was waiting for a good time to put in her two knuts. The reservation was home to a pack of shapeshifters, but they weren't normal shifters and she was definitely hoping to get the chance to meet and study the group as England didn't have anything quite like them. She was surprised that agents hadn't been sent to study them before but, maybe that's why Kingsley chose her for this. She wasn't biased like many of the other agents when it came to wolves because the only thing other people thought of were how vile they found werewolves. The prejudice made her seethe but then again, that's why she was fighting for their equal rights. She wasn't paying attention to the argument anymore and was therefore surprised when she heard her name again but coming from Bella this time.

"Why would it matter if Hermione went or not?" The vampires turned to look at Bella, their fighting stopping. They then glanced at the witch, asking for her approval to tell the female. Hermione however had her own ideas.

"Because I'm a witch." She said simply, and Bella gaped at the girl before laughing and shaking her head.

"Witches aren't real! There's no way," Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled her wand out of her bag. "A stick?"

"No, Bella. It's a wand. Here, let me show you. _Avis," _a small flock of birds flew from the tip of her wand and Bella quieted down but still looked disbelieving. Hermione then levitated the sofa, and once it was back on the ground she transfigured it into a different color and turned it back to the way it was before she turned back to Bella who was staring wide eyed at the girl before her.

"Wow." Hermione laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all simple magic. I can do much much more," she said and then she turned to Edward and she raised her eyebrows at the bronze haired vampire. He sighed and held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine. She can go, only if you go. If anything happens to her.."

"Don't finish that threat Edward. I can take care of her and myself just fine. Thank you," she nodded before turning to Bella who was smiling brightly and bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

* * *

><p> "You're going to love La Push! It's gorgeous and my friends are really nice. Do you know about them?" Bella asked as the two girls drove toward La Push in Bella's truck. They'd both changed their clothes, Bella was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans with a white sweater, a light blue zip up hoodie, and a pair of black and white Converse sneakers, Hermione was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, an emerald green v-neck shirt, with a matching zip up hoodie and a pair of green and white plaid slip on Vans. She was incredibly excited about getting the meet the pack and learn some more about them and their histories.<p>

"Yep, I know about them but not anything extensive. I would love to learn their history and why they can do what they do!" Hermione chirped, her chocolate gaze alight with excitement. Bella laughed quietly and shook her head at the girl beside her. She was happy that there was another girl she could talk to about her relationship with Edward and not have to monitor or edit the things she said and she could talk to her about Jacob and the rest of the pack too. It was a tremendous relief. They pulled into a parking spot on and cut the engine. As they were climbing out of the truck a very tall and muscular male with tanned skin and shaggy black hair came striding around the brush, a smile on his face. Bella squealed and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug, Hermione chuckled softly and followed her new friend.

"Jake! It's so good to see you!" She said, the words slightly muffled by the male's chest and he laughed and pushed Bella away gently.

"Good to see you too, Bells. Who's this?" His gaze was turned to Hermione and Bella jumped back and pulled the girl forward, a smile on her lips.

"This is Hermione! She's from England and she's staying with the Cullens to study them!" The male's expression turned to one of curiosity, his eyebrows quirked in question. Bella slapped a hand over her mouth and muttered an apology to Hermione to just shrugged it off. The witch turned to Jacob and held out her hand, smiling politely.

"Hello Jacob. I'm Hermione Granger," he took her hand, and she noted his skin was extremely hot like he had a fever, he smiled slightly and shook.

"Ah, yes. The magic girl. An owl was delivered to my father telling us you'd be coming and we were to answer questions you might have. It's nice to finally put a face with a name. Though, you're not quite what I expected," he said, his gaze scanning her from head to toe, he laughed as she made a face at him. "Well, let's go, the others want to meet you too and they want to see Bella." He led the way around the brush and toward a large fire with several people sitting around it. Hermione's mind was running into overdrive as she fought to reign in her curiosity for the time being.

"Hello Bella!" A younger boy almost the same size as Jacob came forward, brushing his sandy colored hair out of his face as he gave Bella a hug and spun her around before setting her back on her feet. He turned toward Hermione and smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Seth. Nice to meet you."

"Hermione. It's a pleasure," she replied sincerely, shaking his hand and recognition dawned on his face. He turned toward the others, his eyes wide.

"Guys! It's her! The one in the letter!" Hermione's cheeks heated up as everyone turned toward her, as Seth dragged her forward, followed by a softly laughing Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: From here on out the P.O.V. Will change between Sam and Hermione but they will remain in third person rather than changing in first. OH! And I know that Paul doesn't imprint on Rachel until Breaking Dawn buuuut I changed this for my own benefit! Don't worry Collin and Brady come in with the new born war later but things will happen a tad differently! Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I will reply to some of the questions here. Don't forget to review and stuff! It means the world to me! Thank you so much everyone. Mwah mwah!**

**Desi-Pari Always– **Don't worry, she'll put Tyler in his place too, and she befriends Eric because he reminds her of Neville when they first met! And don't worry, I don't think the reaction to the imprint will fail to at least, amuse you!

**Hit the Lights****- **Thank you! And I was planning something similar to that but not quite that extreme. You'll see!

**Khunnie****- **My correction was right. You wouldn't say "Would you like to sit with I?" You would say, "Would you like to sit with me?" When questioning whether to use "I" or "me" in these cases you must see if it would make sense without the extra person and/or people. An example of when it would be "I" is: "My friends and I are going to the beach." Take away the "friends" and it's "I am going to the beach." If anything stuck with me from advanced English courses in high school and the two semesters from college, it would be that grammar rule.

**RavenYuki****- **That was my intention! I'm glad you got that image! And, of course Bella would doubt the existence of witches! She's a little odd like that. I got the idea because I remember in the books when she said "And if Angela turns out to be a witch then she can join us too!" Or something along those lines. It just stuck with me. And I answered your other questions in a PM already.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Sam allowed a quiet sigh to pass over his lips as he dressed after returning to his human form. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the bonfire the elders were holding this evening, it would be the first time he'd have to be gathered with the pack and the four imprints as a whole. The very idea drove him crazy, he didn't understand. Imprinting was supposed to be a rare thing but four members of the pack had already done it, including his ex-girlfriend. It was rare enough that a girl be able to shift but for that girl to imprint? It was unheard of. As much as he wanted to, Sam knew he couldn't hold the fact that Leah had imprinted against her, it wasn't her fault after all. Alex was a good kid, he made Leah happy and he took care of her and got along with the rest of the pack so, he couldn't really complain but that didn't mean he had to like it. There were times when he wanted to knock Leah senseless because all she ever thought about was Alex and he didn't want to have romantic thoughts about a boy floating through his head, nor did the rest of the pack but they dealt with it and kept their mouths shut for the most part. He could hear the chatter of his pack mates and the elders from around the fire, he even caught the sound of Bella's voice. As he drew nearer to the edge of the brush he paused, a beautiful English accent met his ears and he closed his eyes, the voice was like heaven, but who did it belong to, when she stopped talking he reopened his eyes and kept walking. A few moments later he broke out of the brush.

"Hey Sam, everything okay?" Billy Black's voice was the first to greet him and he walked over to the older man's wheelchair. Billy's gaze kept flicking to someone on the other side of the fire.

"Yeah, everything was fine. I heard Bella? The leech let her out of his sight? That's surprising," he said as Billy nodded, the older male chuckled quietly and shook his head. Sam felt arms embrace him from the side and he turned to see Sue Clearwater. He smiled down at the woman who'd almost been his mother in-law. She was mother to Leah and Seth and she'd kind of been adopted as the pack mother. She was always making meals and helping keep the kids' grades up. "Hey Sue, how are things with Seth? Any better?"

"Yes, they've been better. He's not putting up as much of a fight about school, your talk must have set him straight," she laughed softly. The English accented voice cut through his senses again, caressing his ears with every word, and he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay any longer. He was dying to see the face the voice belonged to, he glanced around and cursed silently when he discovered that the owner must be on the other side, out of sight because of the high flames. He turned to look at Billy with his eyebrows raised in question.

"Remember that letter we got a few days ago, the one about the witch coming to stay with and study then Cullens and possibly us? Well, she's here. Why don't you go introduce yourself as the Alpha that way if she has questions they can be directed to you," the younger male nodded and he started to make his way around the fire, toward the voices of the rest of his pack and the witch. Leah and Alex were set a little ways off from the group, talking quietly amongst each other. Quil was sitting in the sand with little Claire, helping her make a sandcastle. Jacob was sitting facing his direction, beside his sister Rachel who also happened to be Paul's imprint, Paul was on her other side. There were six backs to him, Jared was on the far side, next to him was Kim, next to her was Embry and beside him sat a petite frame of a girl with caramel curls hanging down her back he knew immediately that it was the witch, Seth was on her other side and on the other side of Seth sat Bella. They all looked intrigued by whatever the English girl was saying but Jacob glanced up and saw him, a smile erupted on the younger male's face and he waved vigorously.

"Hey Sam!" He called out, everyone else turned to look at him but before he could say anything in return his world stopped. Fiery chocolate eyes met his own blue gaze and suddenly nothing else mattered except for the witch who owned those eyes. Leah's recent imprint didn't matter anymore, he didn't even notice how tired he was anymore, he didn't care that the rest of his pack was staring at him like he'd gone crazy, none of this trivial stuff mattered, in fact it seemed silly that it had ever mattered in the first place. He wanted nothing more than to make this strange female happy, to be there for her no matter what. She was his anchor to this world, the one thing that would forever keep him grounded. She dropped her gaze and a blush spread through her cheeks. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. She was like an angel, He walked forward with a goofy grin on his face and he held out his hand to her.

"Hello. I'm Sam Uley, pack alpha, and who might you be?"

* * *

><p>Hermione was led over to a few people who were older than the rest by an ecstatic Seth, Bella and Jacob were trailing behind her laughing softly. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed 'help me' to Bella which only caused their laughter to increase. Seth had stopped now and was talking a mile a minutes, the people before him all exchanging amused looks.<p>

"Seth, slow down. Let her introduce herself," a man sitting in a wheel chair chuckled at the younger male. Seth snapped his mouth shut and stepped back, giving Hermione a light push so, she was forced to step forward in order not to fall. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him, he was looking up toward the sky and whistling softly like he'd never done anything wrong in his life. Jacob and Bella's laughter filled the air, the petite witch shook her head and took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she turned back to the man in the wheelchair.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir," she greeted, holding her hand out to him, he took it and shook, returning her smile warmly.

"Please, call me Billy. It's nice to meet you too," he introduced her to the other elders and a woman named Sue Clearwater. She found out this woman was mother to Seth and Leah, both members of the pack. After the introductions she looked around to see that Bella and Jake had disappeared but Seth brought her around to the other side of the fire to introduce her to the rest of the pack. She spotted Bella and smiled.

"This is Leah and her boyfriend Alex, she's my sister. This is Quil and the little girl is Claire, this is Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Paul and his girlfriend Rachel, she's also Jake's sister and this is Embry! You already know Jake and me so now you know everyone...Wait, where's Sam?" Seth turned to look at Jared who blinked a couple time, and shook his head lightly at the younger boy.

"How could you forget our Alpha, Seth? He's out finishing the last patrol," the older boy laughed and turned back to talk to Kim before he whipped around again and his eyes landed on Hermione, his brow furrowing. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied with a soft laugh and Jared tilted his head slightly to the side, as if trying to remember where he'd heard the name before.

"The witch! Oh man! We've all been excited to meet you! You can actually do real magic? Like with a wand?" Embry jumped up from his spot before Jared could remember, his face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas morning. Hermione nodded and the boy's eyes widened further. "Can you show us? Has Bella seen any?" The rest of the pack and their significant others had looked up by now and were watching the curly haired girl with interest.

"I can show you, what would you like to see? Yes, Bella has seen some, she didn't believe me when we first told her," the others turned to look at Bella with raised eyebrows before erupting into laughter and shaking their heads. The girl's cheeks flushed a bright red and she buried her face into her hands. Jacob was the first to recover and his brown eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"You're fine with vampires and werewolves but a witch can't possibly happen, right?" He teased and she swatted at his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, you lot aren't werewolves," Hermione spoke quietly, the pack turned to look at her and Leah jumped to her feet. Her eyes narrowed but Hermione didn't back down from the much taller girl.

"What? What do you mean? Not werewolves?" She snarled at the petite girl, even more irritated that she didn't seem scared of her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Real werewolves can only transform at the full moon, though an alpha can change whenever he wants if he or she so chooses. It's a very painful process. They lose themselves to their wolf, there's no rational or human thoughts going through their minds once they transform. Many werewolves have names for their wolf, and even in their human form they may struggle to control their temper or actions. It's why so many people consider them monsters but a normal human being can be a monster because of their actions. Most werewolves are good people who only lose themselves once a month, and it is not their fault what so ever. While your ability is hereditary, becoming a real werewolf requires a bite or scratch from a transformed individual, though not too many people survive a werewolf attack to become one themselves. So, you all are what we call shapeshifters, not werewolves," Hermione explained, here chocolate gaze narrowed slightly at the girl standing before her. Leah looked down, a blush of embarrassment rising in her cheeks, as she returned to Alex. The others were staring at her with wide eyes. Quil was brought around by Claire hitting him with a plastic shovel and demanding his help with a sandcastle, he happily started on the task while Hermione moved to sit beside Embry on a large log, Seth sat on her other side between herself and Bella.

"Can we see some magic now?" Embry asked, his hazel eyes still burning with excitement and Hermione nodded, apologizing for getting distracted after her promise to show them some. She pulled her wand out of the sleeve of her hoodie and she reached her hand into her beaded bag and pulled out a miniature box, the others looked at her puzzled, she just smiled and pulled a small desk out of it, she enlarged the desk and then set the box on it, enlarging it as well. The other stared at her with their mouths open and she stifled a little giggle, she pulled a goblet out of the box and she pointed her wand at is and turned it into a bird, before turning it back into a goblet. She quickly shrunk the objects back down and put them back into her bag, looking around at the group.

"That was totally wicked!" Seth shouted, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Can you do some more?" Jake asked, his lips turned up into a goofy smile.

"Pleeeeease?" Seth and Embry said in unison and she laughed softly, knowing she'd never be able to turn them down.

"What would you like to see?" She asked, her own lips pulled up into a smile. Paul was the one to answer her and she was a little shocked, it was the first time he'd spoken the whole time.

"Can you turn into anything? That would be way more impressive!" He raised his eyebrows and Rachel lightly smacked his arm, reprimanding him for being rude. He appeared ashamed but Hermione could see the sparkle in his eyes, causing her to grin impishly. She'd never used her animagus for in front of anyone except the Order, this would be interesting. She rose to her feet and then shifted, everyone gasped and jumped back a bit. Where the petite witch had just been was a large jaguar with wide, fiery chocolate eyes that were the exact same as the girl's. She changed back and returned to her seat on the log.

"How come you can do that? And how come your clothes weren't messed up in the process? The boys always destroy their clothes," Rachel asked, the others muttered their agreements with the questions and Hermione sat quietly for a moment before thinking about how to word her answer.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure why the clothes of an animagus shift with them, I've never really thought to ask though I probably should have. I'll research it and get back to you on that one, and hopefully with a solution to the problem with their clothes. Now, the reason I can do that, becoming an animagus is hard and dangerous work, not every witch or wizard can accomplish it. It takes a huge amount of determination and concentration. The animal that you can morph into varies from witch or wizard depending on your strongest characteristics. Yes, you can become the same animal as someone else but your form does not change for the rest of your life. It's supposed to take years to master the skill, and several Ministry based classes and a registration process. It took me six months and no classes but I was in dire need of my second form. I'm unregistered which technically makes it illegal but at the time of my learning it the Ministry was corrupt and couldn't be trusted and the current minister is a friend and a mentor and he was actually the one to suggest I do it so, he doesn't really care," she rambled on, quieting down upon realizing her rambling, but the wolves and their mates were for the most part listening to her intently. Jacob glanced up over her head and a smile turned his mouth up and he waved.

"Hey Sam!" The rest of the group looked to where Jacob's gaze was pointed and they saw Sam Uley had stopped walking and he was staring intently at the petite witch like she was the only thing left in the world. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from him, he was taller than the rest of the pack and very muscled, his hair was a dark ebony color and was rather curly, bright baby blue eyes stuck out against his tanned skin. She felt drawn to him, and it seemed to be more than a physical attraction but that was impossible, she'd never met him in her life before tonight. The rest of the pack was staring at Sam like he'd gone bonkers and her looked away, feeling the blush heating her cheeks. She scolded herself inwardly for feeling this way about a boy, she was acting just like Lavender and Parvati for Godric's sake! She glanced back up and noticed he was right in front of her with his hand held out, and a goofy grin turning his lips upward.

"Hello. I'm Sam Uley, pack alpha, and who might you be?" Hermione stared up at his, his blue eyes had her hypnotized, she blinked furiously a couple times and smiled back and took his hand in her own. A pleasant tingle ran throughout her whole body as their skin touched and she pulled her hand back despite her mind's protests not to.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. It's lovely to meet you Sam Uley."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: This is great! I never expected such a great response from this! Anyways, uhm, I am pretending that Edward didn't leave ect ect. And Bella came to Forks the first week of Junior year and her and Jake became close before senior year ect ect. Got problems? Sorry. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and what not! Keep them coming and enjoy! Mwah mwah!**

**Desi-Pari Always**- Everyone makes her a wolf or a lioness, totally annoying. I wanted to keep the theme of a big cat because she was a Gryffindor but she also has brains and jaguars are clever felines. It just seemed to fit her better! And I'm glad you liked that detail! I had to give it a bit of a twist if I wanted Sam free!

**Beautiful-Liar13**- You'll have to wait and see for the reactions of the Cullens and her friends until the next chapter! And as for the Slytherin question, yes. But how? I cannot tell you! It'd ruin the secret!

**RavenYuki**- I'm glad you liked that! I thought it made sense because she's his imprint, I don't think it should be a purely physical siting, because it's such an intense bond. It just happened to be that way in the books. Ya know? And yes, Harry Potter characters will be in here in the future! This is the jaguar form of Hermione, only she retains her brown eyes whenever she changes and there's obviously no spaces in the link. Hahah(: **http:/www.1zoo / big2/46/111675-ya **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Sam couldn't keep the goofy grin off of his features as he not so subtly nudged Embry to give up his spot next to the petite girl, the younger boy jumped up and moved to sit on the ground in front of her and Sam took the spot he'd just vacated. He turned to look at her again and he was once again speechless, this female was so beautiful. Her chocolate eyes were fiery and filled with life, her skin was mildly tanned and freckles were dusted lightly across her nose and high cheek bones, her lips were plump but not overly so and they were a rosy pink color, her caramel hair was frizzing slightly in it's curls, hinting at the wild mop it usually was, she was one of the smallest women he'd ever seen and he felt the uncontrollable need to protect her. She had an air of confidence around her that gave him chills, it was intoxicating. He could feel the eyes of several of the people around the fire on him but, he ignored them, they didn't matter. Hermione looked over at Bella who had spoken, though what she had said Sam didn't know, the loss of her attention sent a small pang of hurt through his heart but he brushed it aside, she was still right here.

"If you have any questions regarding the pack you can ask me. I'd be more than willing to answer them for you," Sam spoke once she'd turned her attention back to him, and a huge smile lit up her features. He wanted to make her smile like that all the time, especially at him.

"Thank you so much Sam," she was still smiling as she answered, but she shifted slightly, her gaze darting to a more secluded area. "Would you mind answering some questions now? It can wait until a later date if you want.." she trailed off, her smile faltering and her eyebrows knitting together in worry. Sam chuckled softly and shook his head.

"It's not a problem, come on. We can go sit closer to the water since it's not cold tonight," Hermione nodded and she stood up after Sam, he gently grabbed one of her small hands into his, a pleasant feeling spread through out his whole out his whole body as their skin made contact and he relished in the feeling, closing his eyes for just a moment. He led her over to a rock closer to the water and out of ear shot of the others. Though he knew that his pack could probably still hear him if they tried. He helped her scrambled up onto the rock before he took a seat next to her. He watched intently as she stuck her hand into a little beaded bag and his eyes widened in shock as she reached into it up to her shoulder.

"Aha!" She called pulling out a notebook and a pencil, she glanced up and when she saw his surprised expression she erupted into a fit of giggles. "It's an undetectable extension charm. I've had this bag for a long time, I have everything I should ever need in here. Except for food of course. I wouldn't want it to get moldy." She wrinkled her nose at the thought, causing Sam to laugh softly.

"So, what questions do you have for me?" He watched as she chewed on the end of her pen, a thoughtful frown turning the corners of her lips down, and a crease forming on her forehead. He wanted to reach over and smooth it out, but he refrained, he didn't want to scare her off, finally she looked up and smiled faintly, the crease disappearing.

"Can you tell me why you guys can do what you do? I know it's hereditary but I don't understand why it happens? Is it every generation? Is it only certain families? What made you the alpha? Is there a specific age that you have to be for your first transformation?" Her eyes were burning with passion as she shot question after question out. She stopped after a few moments and a blush spread through her cheeks, she looked down at her notebook in embarrassment and she started chewing on her bottom lip. Sam reached out and placed a hand under her chin and gently turned her head so she had to look at him and he smiled at her.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I will answer everything to the best of my knowledge, okay?" She nodded and smiled slightly, he released her chin and pulled his hand back to his side and leaned back to stare out over the water, wondering where to begin in answering her questions. She sat quietly as he did so, and he could feel her gaze on him.

"I won't tell you the whole legend now, Billy would be bummed. He loves telling the legends but, I will answer your questions. I'm the Alpha of this pack because I was the first to transform, Jake should be it by blood but he turned it down. There's not really a specific age, I think you just have to be going through puberty or have gone through it, but I'm not entirely sure. I was nineteen when it happened but then there's Seth and he's only fifteen. It's only descendants of the original wolves in the legends, that aren't really legends. It's not every generation, the last ones to transform were our great-grandfathers. The transformations are triggered whenever vampires are near by, this time and last time was because of the Cullens. We were 'made' to protect human life. For obvious reasons we cannot tell people outside of the pack except or the people who become imprints." He turned to glance at her, her pen was scribbling furiously against the notebook but she wasn't holding it, instead she was staring at him with her large brown eyes. He couldn't help but watch the pen move on it's own and she chuckled softly, the sound was like music to his ears.

"It's a charm, it'll write down everything word for word. I wanted to be able to pay attention completely without having to jot everything down at the same time. What's an imprint? If you don't mind my asking that is." He shook his head and turned away from the pen to look back out over the water.

"An imprint is our soul mate so to speak. Love at first sight. Whenever you see that person, everything else ceases to matter. They become your lifeline, your anchor to reality. Your everything. You'd do absolutely anything for that person, and be anything for that person, whether it's a brother figure, a friend, a lover, it doesn't matter. However that person wants you, you do it even if it hurts. You want nothing more than to make that person happy, to spend the rest of your life with that person, to protect them," he spoke quietly, his blue eyes clouding slightly as he answered, his lips forming a smile then a frown, then a smile again as if they couldn't decide what to do before they settled into a line of indifference.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat quietly while she listened to Same, she was completely intrigued by what he was saying about imprinting. She was slightly jealous of the people who were fortunate enough to have one of the wolves imprint on them. The amount of devotion was outstanding, she craved it. She tilted her head as she watched his expressions change when he was done talking. She couldn't help but think that he knew what he was talking about, did he have an imprint? Was she sitting here admiring a taken man like a childish school girl? She shook her head slightly, she shouldn't be admiring him anyways! She barely knew him. She let a soft sigh pass her lips, she wondered who all in the pack had imprinted, it couldn't hurt to ask.<p>

"Who's imprinted in the pack?" Her voice rang with genuine curiosity and her heart skipped a beat whenever Sam turned his pretty baby blues to look at her. She scolded herself inwardly and gave him a faint smile that he returned. The sea breeze ruffled through his curls, messing them up and she had to resist the urge to run her hands through them and fix them. Wait, what are you thinking? He might be imprinted on someone! Plus, you just got out of a relationship with Ronald! She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Paul, Jared, Quil and Leah have all imprinted. Paul on Jake's sister Rachel, Jared on that girl Kim, Leah on that boy Alexander and Quil imprinted on little Claire. Don't get the wrong idea, for right now he's just the best big brother a little girl could ask for and will remain that way until she is ever ready to love him romantically, if she ever is. If not, he'll stay her big brother and best friend for the rest of his life," Hermione smiled slightly so, he didn't have an imprint, but she couldn't help but catch the bit of tension whenever he spoke about Leah imprinting on Alex.

"Were you and Leah ever together?" She blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, that was rude, I shouldn't have asked," she cursed herself internally and looked down, her cheeks heating up again, Sam just turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised in slight amusement.

"It's okay, but haven't you ever heard that phrase? Curiosity killed," he started but she cut him off.

"Killed the cat, yeah yeah. Ironic that one is, but we'll go into that later. You don't have to answer that question, it was extremely rude of me." She smiled up at him, her chocolate gaze sparkling slightly. The two of them heard footsteps walking toward them through the sand and they turned to see Bella approaching and they both smiled and waved.

"Hey Sam. 'Mione, you want me to give you a ride home or will you be all right?" She asked, giving Sam a knowing look that Hermione was oblivious too as she glanced over her shoulder at Sam. He just shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the dark haired female with a smile.

"I'll be okay, I'll apparate or something. I'll see you at school tomorrow though, yeah?" She replied, hopping off the rock and wrapping her arms around her friend. Bella returned the hug and nodded.

"Nope! We don't have school tomorrow! It's Saturday but, I will see you tomorrow Goodnight! And don't stay out too late, Alice will worry." She laughed and turned around, walking away. Hermione's eyebrows raised slightly, tomorrow was Saturday? Why in the world would they start school on a Friday? Oh well. She turned back to the rock that Sam was still perched on and shoved her long forgotten notebook and pen into her bag.

"You don't mind my staying a bit longer, do you?" She asked as he clambered down, and he shook his head, walking back toward the fire, Hermione right behind him. The group had dwindled down to only Jake, Embry, Quil and, Billy. The four of them smiled as they approached.

"Get everything you need Hun?" Billy asked in a fatherly tone whenever Hermione and Sam had settled down onto the log. She shook her head slightly, a large grin on her lips.

"No, Sam wouldn't tell me the legends. He said he wouldn't want to take all your fun away!" She chirped, causing the four younger males to erupt into laughter while Billy scowled at the laughing Alpha. The older man shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We'll have another bonfire next weekend then. You can hear them all then." Hermione grinned at the older man and covered her mouth with a hand, stifling a large yawn. Sam stopped chuckling and looked at her, worry marring his handsome face. His blue eyes swimming with several emotions, Billy watched him with a knowing look as he fretted over the petite witch who was clearly annoyed at his over worrying. Jake came to her rescue.

"Have you shown dad or Sam the jaguar thing yet?" He wore an excited grin at the image of their reactions. Hermione shook her head. "Well, I'm sure they'd love to see it! You could go running with us!"

"Jake, what are you talking about? She couldn't keep up," Billy turned to look at his son with a confused expression, Sam was staring at him with an nearly identical look of his own. Jake just looked expectantly at Hermione, as did Embry and Quil, their eyes alight with excitement. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes before standing up and stretching.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Billy, I could probably keep up with these dogs!" She laughed softly, before shifting once more into the lean jaguar. Sam and Billy gasped in shock, while the other three laughed at their expressions. The jaguar who'd taken the place of the little witch was emitting a soft hissing sound that was oddly similar to a giggle. Jake stood up and took off into the brush, and a large russet wolf returned, dropping clothes into Billy's lap. Jake and Hermione rolled and jumped around playfully while the other three doused the fire, Sam volunteered to take Billy home and that the others could follow him. Quil and Embry shifted in the brush and brought their clothes to Sam's truck. Quil's fur was a dark chocolate brown while Embry was a smoky gray with darker spots on his back. Billy took the clothes and the four shifted humans ducked into the woods and ran to the Black's house while Sam drove. They arrived at the same time as Sam and Hermione shifted back into her human form while she was still in motion and tumbled to a halt. She lay staring up at the sky, her chest heaving, her hair was once again a frizzy, tangled mop and it fanned out under her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione turned her head toward the shout and saw Sam running toward her, his eyes wide. She just smiled up at him from her spot on the ground, her chocolate eyes dancing. The other three were all standing around her, their eyes watching her, waiting to see if she was in pain. Sam gave them a discreet nod and they wandered off to shift and help Billy out of the truck and into the house.

"I'm fine, I didn't mean to shift so soon, I was just thinking about it and it happened, I'm not hurt though." Sam looked skeptical as the wild haired girl rose into a sitting position. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it, and he gently tugged her to her feet, not missing the wince of pain as she put her weight onto her ankle.

"Do you know the Cullens' number? I need to see if I can take you home, or up to the hospital," Sam said as he scooped the witch up into his arms. She opened her mouth to protest but the look Sam gave her caused her to think better of it. She pulled her cellphone out of her bag and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello? 'Mione, where are you? Bella went home ages ago! Are you okay? What's wrong? Why aren't you home?" Alice fired off questions, her voice rising in panic. Sam rolled his eyes, easily overhearing the conversation and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Alice, I'm fine. I hurt my ankle. Sam needs permission to bring me back to the house because I am NOT going to the hospital. And if I apparate I'll land on it. It's really not that big of a deal," she answered the frantic vampire with a calm tone and she was met by silence, and then Edward's voice.

"Tell the mutt it's okay. If he hurt you or hurts you, he'll answer to us. See you soon." Hermione was about to scold him for being so rude bu the line went dead. She turned to look at Sam with an apologetic expression. He just shrugged and settled her into the truck, and buckled her in. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Sam," she spoke quietly, after hearing his door close. The truck roared to life and he was still quiet. She didn't think he'd heard her and so she opened her eyes to look at him, he appeared as if he'd heard nothing and she opened her mouth to say it once more whenever he spoke.

"You don't have to thank me. It's nothing. I want to make sure you're okay," he glanced over and she nodded, closing her eyes again. The rest of the truck ride was silent and fifteen minutes later they pulled onto the long driveway leading up to the Cullen house. Sam cut the engine and Hermione opened her eyes to see Edward, Carlisle, Alice and, Jasper outside waiting for them. She groaned quietly, and sunk lower into the seat, trying to avoid the mixture of expressions ranging from anger to worry, on their faces. Could this get any worse? She wrinkled her nose and undid her seat belt, Sam opened her door and scooped her into his arms and walked around the truck with her. Alice took her from him and hurried inside, followed by Carlisle, she deposited the witch on a sofa and Carlisle knelt down in front of her but before he could speak the silence was broken.

"You did NOT!" Edward's voice drifted from outside and Hermione jumped up and limped to the front door, ignoring the searing pain in her ankle. Edward's eyes were narrowed in rage, Jasper looked murderous but Sam stood straight with a defiant expression of his own. Apparently things could get worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Some of you are going to hate this chapter and I'm sorry to make it they way I did buuuuut, it needs to be this way! It'll get better, I promise! I am aware that there are some spelling errors and the like in the previous chapters where I got carried away with typing or too excited to really mind. I'm sure there are some in this chapter too that have escaped my current attention. I will fix those soon! Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites and pleeeease keep them coming! They mean the world! Anyways, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**RavenYuki**- Of course it can get annoying from time to time but, she means the best. As for whether or not a fight ensues and how Sam really feels about her living with the Cullens, that all comes soon! Though you might not be too fond of what happens right now! Thank you for being such a doll!

**Desi-Pari Always**- You're probably going to hate me for the way this chapter is! But it happens for a reason! It gets better I promise! And she's not so much worried about what Ron will think or anything but, rather she was making up excuses as to why she logically shouldn't be attracted to Sam. You know Hermione, logic this and logic that! That's why we love her though!

**Hit the light**- Thank you so much! That means a lot! I will definitely look into her fics as I don't think I have yet! And I am indeed a native English speaker. Other languages are pretty much lost to me. I know some German from taking it while I was in high schools but not even to have any decent conversation unless it involves numbers or whether it's morning, afternoon or, night. Hahah.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"You did NOT!" The shouted words caught Sam's attention and he cursed slightly under his breath. How dare that leech make such a scene right here, she didn't know! He turned to face the ones that had remained outside and he straightened his back, a defiant and determined expression on his face. He narrowed his blue eyes at the bronze haired vampire, who was glaring right back, his gaze never even shifted to the blonde vampire, but he could feel his eyes on him too. Uneven footsteps coming down the porch drew his attention away from them and he saw Hermione limping toward them, the doctor right behind her. He had to do something to help her, make her pain go away. He tried to move past the two vampires but they blocked his path and pushed him back.

"Let me help her!" He growled softly, diverting his attention away from the witch but they weren't budging.

"Carlisle can do it," the blonde one snarled, and Sam flicked his gaze back up and sure enough, Hermione was gone as was the doctor. He turned his attention back to the others. The pixie like vampire had joined the others now, the blonde whispered something in her ear and she made a lunge at Sam but the blonde held her by her shoulders, holding her back. The expression that marred her features was more intimidating than the ones the others wore though, he'd never admit that out loud.

"What makes you think this is acceptable? I will not allow it! I'd sooner die than let you touch her! She's my sister and you're a mutt! You don't deserve her! You could hurt her or worse, kill her!" She hissed at him, her amber eyes darkening with rage.

"Do you think she'll take kindly to the fact you hid this from her? What makes you think she'd want you? She might hate you." The blonde asked, his voice low. Sam's shoulders slumped, of course he'd thought of that but hearing another voice it, made the possibility much more realistic. The very idea made his heart want to stop beating. He shouldn't have hid it from her, he was right, she'd probably hate him. He'd kept something huge from her, she'd even asked who had imprinted and he blatantly omitted himself from his answer, at the time it seemed like such a good idea but, now? Not so much. Then Alice's angry words gave him something else to think about. The petite witch was perfection personified, an angel, his own personal angel sent to rescue him from his demons. He knew he didn't deserve her, she deserved so much better than anything he could give but, he wouldn't stop trying to perfect himself for her, ever. The risks of him accidentally hurting her was there but, he would never do such a thing, not to her and, if it ever were to happen he'd never be able to live with himself. He'd die feeling that regret.

"What's going on?" A female voice cut through the strained silence between the four and they looked up to see the blonde female, her arms folded neatly over her chest, her golden eyes were locked on Sam and narrowed, her nose wrinkled.

"He imprinted on her, Rose!" Alice spat angrily, the blonde didn't say anything but her body visibly tensed and an angry snarl ripped from her throat. A high pitched sound of rage was heard from the house, everyone turned to look.

"Emmett! Give me my bloody wand!"

"No no no. You'll go outside! Carlisle said to stay off your foot!" Emmett's voice was laced with laughter and Sam moved to go help, again being blocked. Scuffling sounds were being made from inside , a male's voice cried out in surprise and a loud crack was heard. Sam's heart was beating furiously inside his chest, he needed to help his witch! He moved toward the house but was once again blocked by the vampires, another crack sounded a second later as Hermione materialized from thin air right in front of him. Sam caught her before she fell to the ground and he scanned over her form quickly, checking for any additional injuries, all the while enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She fit so perfectly against him.

"Let me take her back inside, Mutt!" Alice moved to take her but Sam growled and held the witch closer to him.

"She's staying right here with me," he replied without thinking, he didn't want to let his angel out of his sight anymore, he didn't want to risk her getting hurt any further.

"She is sitting right here and can make decisions for herself, thank you very much!" Hermione shouted, he could feel her struggling against him and he reluctantly let her go, she responded by crawling away. Sam watched as she muttered something under her breath and her ankle popped before the swelling disappeared and it looked normal again. She rose to her feet and turned away from him to look at the vampires in front of her, the air around her was swirling with magic and he felt intoxicated by her presence. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" Her voice was filled with irritation, he noticed the pixie vampire's gaze shift to him and a sadistic smile curled on her lips, he shook his head vigorously but before she could give him away Edward saved the day.

"Where's Emmett?" Sam couldn't help but wonder the same thing whenever the question was voiced, he couldn't see Hermione's face but the way the vampires exchanged nervous glances he didn't think it was good.

"He's inside," she answered, pausing for a moment, while everyone just stared, "with green hair and jelly legs. I'm actually quite surprised the jinx even worked on him to be honest.." The vampire's eyes all widened and Sam had to stifle his laughter, he didn't know what jelly legs meant but the image of the burly male with green hair was amusing enough. The blonde one ran from them and moments later the sound of laughter came from the house. Hermione shook her head slightly and spoke again, once more hinting at anger. "Tell me what's going on."

"Sam has something he'd like to tell you!" Alice piped up, Sam was cursing at her in his head and Hermione turned to look at him, she smiled and his heart pounded in his chest, and he thought he'd melt from happiness but, that didn't last long.

"What is it?" She asked, and Sam took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to tell her yet, he'd wanted her to fall in love with him. He didn't want her to feel obligated because of the imprint. He didn't want her to hate him for not telling her. His mind was racing and he felt like he could hurl. Well, she was going to find out sooner or later anyways, right?

"Iimprintedonyou," the words fell from his lips too fast and came out jumbled, he didn't even know if she'd understand him.

"What was that?"

"I said.. I imprinted on you," he whispered, he took a deep breath and braced himself for a jinx, yelling or, a slap but none came. He opened his eyes and the sight before him caused a lump to form in his throat and a crack in his heart. Hurt, anger, confusion and, hope were flashing through her eyes, he wanted to embrace her and make her pain go away but that wouldn't help right now. Her chocolate eyes were swimming with tears and he had to fight the urge to comfort her.

"I need to think. I'm sorry," she choked out. As she turned away and walked inside, Sam's heart shattered completely. He ignored the mind reader, not hearing anything that he was saying, it was his fault this started in the first place, if he'd just kept his big mouth shut then she wouldn't have found out like this. Sam climbed into his truck and drove away, feeling empty, broken and hopeless. He arrived at his home twenty minutes later and he went inside, closed the door and slid down to the floor. Tears were sliding down his cheeks and his whole body was shaking, he didn't know what to do anymore, he couldn't breathe, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to anymore.

"Sam?" The alpha male looked up to see Jacob walking toward him from across the living room, he couldn't even bring himself to care how he'd gotten inside whenever he sat down cross legged in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"She hates me," Jacob looked slightly confused but realization crossed his features quickly and he stood up and Sam allowed the younger male to pull him up and lead him over to the dining room table. He sat down and put his face in his hands, he could hear Jacob rummaging around in the kitchen and he knew what he was looking for. "In the freezer," a few moments later a shot of whiskey was in front of him. Sam looked up and saw that Jacob had one too, they took their shots and Sam watched as a grin formed on Jacob's features, he resisted the urge to punch the stupid look off the younger male's face.

"Don't worry, Sam. She just needs to cool off. We'll get her back!" Sam envied his optimism but he hadn't seen the look on her face, he hadn't had the one person he couldn't live without turn her back on him but, as they took a few more shots, and Jacob explained his recently formulated plan to Sam, he couldn't help but feel some of the hope he'd lost. He had to get her back, he just had to.

* * *

><p>Hermione ignored Carlisle's protests and started limping down the porch steps and across the yard with a determined expression on her face, he followed her and finally getting fed up with trying to talk sense into her he scooped her up into his arms and ran back into the house. He sat her down on the sofa once more and she glared up at him. She wanted to stop the fight that was sure to ensue between her new family and Sam, she wasn't sure why but she felt the need to help the male, even though she knew he could definitely take care of himself.<p>

"Emmett, watch her for a few minutes, please? Esme and I need to run up to the hospital to get some supplies to fix her ankle. Keep her off of her ankle," Carlisle spoke, and the burly vampire nodded his head and he sat on the couch beside the petite witch. She glared at him and he just rolled his eyes. The older male left the room and the house with his wife in tow. Hermione's patience was definitely wearing thin and the throbbing pain in her ankle wasn't helping any. Emmett pulled her long forgotten wand out of her pocket and started twirling it in his fingers.

"You're not going anywhere without this thing!" He said triumphantly, Hermione could have died, of course she'd forgotten about her wand, and magic all together if she was being completely honest. She could have healed her ankle and been outside in no time! Why hadn't she thought of that before? She scolded herself inwardly for a few minutes. Ignoring Emmett she devised a plan on how to get her wand back. She reached for it but he held it out of her reach and gently pushed her back with one hand, she let out a cry of rage.

"Emmett! Give me my bloody wand!" She cried out, her cheeks flushed slightly. Emmett just shook his head, laughing softly and kept it out of her grasp.

"No no no. You'll go outside! Carlisle said to stay off your foot!" He said, his voice edged with stifled laughter. Hermione launched herself off the couch and landed on him, he pushed her gently back down onto the couch and she sighed, feigning defeat. He grinned victoriously and she took that moment to concentrate, her wand flew out of his hand and into her own. He cried out in surprise as his legs turned all wobbly and he fell from the jelly leg jinx she shot at him. She grinned and sent another spell toward him, his hair turned a bright green color and with a final nod she disapparated with a crack and reappeared outside within a second with another pop. She stumbled, knowing her ankle wouldn't be able to support her sudden weight and braced herself for the impact of hitting the ground but instead she found herself against a very warm body, she opened her eyes and saw Sam's blue ones scanning over her.

"Let me take her back inside, Mutt!" Alice advanced toward them and Hermione pushed lightly against Sam, trying to sit up. She didn't want this to come to a fight but, she was also enjoying the feeling of Sam's arms around her.

"She's staying right here with me!" Sam replied, the reply made Hermione's heart flutter but she was confused as to why he was being so protective. She brushed the thought from her mind quickly.

"She is sitting right here and can make decisions for herself, thank you very much!" Hermione shouted, annoyed that they were talking about her as if she was helpless and struggled against Sam's much larger form. He released her and she crawled away from him quickly. She muttered a spell and her ankle made a sickening popping sound as it healed, the swelling immediately went down. She rose to her feet and rounded on her substitute family, her eyes narrowed, the air around her was crackling with magic. She didn't see Sam's baby blue eyes widen at her, her attention was focused solely on getting answers. She wasn't in the mood for this, she just wanted to go to sleep. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" She watched as Alice's gaze shifted momentarily to Sam and an evil grin spread across her lips but before the pixie like girl could answer Edward's voice caught her off guard.

"Where's Emmett?" Hermione blinked a few times, before smiling, the expression was mischievous and the others all exchanged glances.

"He's inside," she answered simply, pausing a moment before, "with green hair and jelly legs. I'm actually quite surprised the jinx even worked on him to be honest.." The others' eyes widened in surprise and Rosalie ran inside to check on her husband. A loud peal of laughter drifted toward them but they ignored it as Hermione's expression turned once more into a scowl. "Tell me what's going on."

"Sam has something he'd like to tell you!" Alice chirped, her evil grin still in place. She turned around to face Sam, her expression softening at the sight of him. She smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?" She asked, and Sam took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. The action worried her and she threw a glance over her shoulder at the observing vampires. Edward and Jasper suddenly found the ground and surrounding area very interesting and Alice's smile just grew further. Hermione shook her head and turned to look at Sam again. He spoke very quickly and she frowned in confusion, not having picked anything out of the jumble. "What was that?"

"I said.. I imprinted on you," he said again, his voice barely above a whisper. Hurt, anger, confusion and, hope all hit her at once she didn't know what to say so, she stood there for a few minutes, staring at him. He opened his eyes and met her gaze, he looked so lost. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him, bring him close to her and tell him that it was okay but, she was furious that he didn't tell her, earlier, she wanted to hit him and curse him, she wanted to tell him to shove off and go away. Tears started stinging in her eyes and she closed them tightly for a moment, upon opening them she squared her shoulders and held her head high.

"I need to think. I'm sorry," were all the words she managed to speak before she turned on her heel and ran into the house, fighting tears the whole way. Jasper and Alice followed her, leaving Edward in outside with Sam. She ran through the house and up to her room, she threw herself on the bed and let the tears flow. As soon as the words had fallen from her lips she regretted them, she wanted to stuff them back in her throat, but she couldn't. She felt a weight on her bed and she turned to see Alice sitting there, her expression was apologetic and she reached her hand toward the witch but Hermione pulled back and glared at the vampire.

"I want to be alone right now," she said, her voice icy, she wiped at her eyes and watched as Alice nodded, masking the pain of rejection and quietly left the room. Hermione buried her face back into her pillows. She closed her eyes tightly and fought back more tears, it was her fault that she was in such an awful state but she wouldn't back down, she couldn't, he hadn't told her about the imprinting. She could feel waves of lethargy wash over her, she knew this was Jasper's doing but she couldn't bring herself to get upset about him controlling her emotions right now, she wanted to forget and before long she had drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: I apologize for the slight delay, I've been incredibly busy with preparing things for little Luna and stuff. I also apologize for the last chapter being so, upsetting.. I almost cried while I was writing it, though that might be because of the pregnancy hormones. I'm not sure yet. Anyways! I'm aware that technically Hermione would be turning 20 this year but just humor me and pretend it's 19. This chapter will be a bit happier! Thank you everyone for all of your support and stuff so far! Keep reviewing! I love you all! I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**I've also noticed that my chapters are gradually getting longer and longer. Lol. I may have to go back and add things to previous chapters in order to even up the lengths a bit. I'll let you know if I do this and when I do!  
><strong>

**Desi-Pari Always-** I'm glad you don't hate me for it! I was like "Oh no oh no oh no" but it needed to be written! I'm happy you enjoyed the jelly leg and green hair, I didn't want her to hurt Emmett because he was only doing what he was told but, he couldn't get away totally unscathed! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and the one following!

**RavenYuki**- I hated making the Cullens that way but they're all just worried about Hermione's safety. And we know how Alice is when something she doesn't particularly like happens. I'm glad you liked the thing with Emmett too. I just had to do that because I pictured it in my head and just laughed and laughed. I hope you like these upcoming chapters!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Hermione shot up in bed, her chocolate eyes searching frantically around her room for any danger, her hand clutching her wand, finding no danger her posture relaxed and she fell back into the bed, a sigh leaving her lips. She wasn't ready to face the day, she wasn't ready to go to face the world yet. She'd spent the past two days since the incident with Sam in her bedroom. She refused to speak with Alice or Edward so, Jasper, Roaslie and, Emmett were always coming and going to keep her company. She'd gotten rather close to the three of them. She connected easily with Jasper due to their history in war and she felt like she could be completely honest and open with the former soldier and he would return the honesty, he never judged her and the two of them could even sit in comfortable silence for hours, Emmett was almost the opposite, he was loud, goofy and, rambunctious but she loved him all the same. The burly vampire treated her like a little sister, he always knew exactly what to do or say to make her laugh and the two of them could bicker about things but know for certain that they still loved one another, he definitely reminded her of the Weasley twins. Rosalie on the other hand well, that connection came as a surprise to everyone. The blonde beauty was blunt, rude, sarcastic and, had a biting sense of humor but, she was one of the most loyal and kind individuals Hermione had ever encountered, she always knew what to say, she was understanding and always there, she never once left the petite witch alone to her memories, every time the small witch woke in the middle of the night, screaming, crying and, shaking Rosalie was there to comfort her, listen to her and, sing her back to sleep. She'd been a little ticked at the idea of the witch being with Sam but she began to help the girl plan on how to slowly incorporate the wolf back into her life because she knew that he'd make Hermione happy. The two of them even jokingly plotted the demise of one Ronald Weasley on several occasions. The smell of coffee wafting up the stairs brought the girl out of her thoughts and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and climbed out of the bed. She'd have to see Alice and Edward sometime, what better time than now. She walked toward her door, her wand in hand but, before she reached it she caught a glimpse of her reflection and grimaced, Rosalie had one heck of a job to do before school. Hermione's hair fell in knotted, tangled and, frizzy curls around her head and shoulders, dark circles were formed under her eyes and, her skin was paler than usual, she shrugged her shoulders and walked out of her bedroom.

"What did you do to your hair?" A surprised yet melodic voice made the small witch jump and she turned to see Rosalie right behind her, she visibly relaxed at the female's apologetic expression. The vampire leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her hair and held it up to inspect it. " Sorry for scaring you and, I think I can fix this mess."

"I don't doubt that. Now, can I please get my coffee before I murder someone?" The blonde girl laughed and nodded. She wrapped and arm gently around the witch and the two of them walked into the kitchen. Hermione blinked, surprised to see Emmett pouring her coffee into a mug, a frilly yellow apron hanging from his large frame, upon her brain registering what she was seeing, she covered her mouth with her hand in order to stifle a snort.

"Sit down 'Mione!" The burly male said in a fraudulent high pitch, he turned around and smiled in a sickeningly sweet fashion. The two girls glanced at one another before erupting into laughter. Emmett threw the apron down on the floor then crossed his arms, a furious look appearing on his face for a moment before he too started laughing. The witch was the last to recover and she settled into a bar stool at the counter, gasping for air. Rosalie put the witch's coffee down in front of her. Emmett plopped down on the stool to Hermione's right while Rosalie grabbed an apple to accompany the girl's coffee like every other morning before she sat down to the girl's left.

"Emmett, you are utterly ridiculous," Hermione glanced over at him, shaking her head, having finally regained her breath.

"Didn't Marilyn Monroe or someone say that it was better to be ridiculous than boring or some shit?" The burly male asked, causing both females to look at him, mouths agape.

"I can't decide whether I should be embarrassed or impressed by your knowledge," a baritone voice hinted with a southern drawl came from behind them and they all turned to see Jasper leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face and a letter in his hands. He walked forward and handed her the letter causing Hermione to smile brightly at the blonde male and he returned the gesture. "Hey 'Mione, this came for you. The bird is sitting on the piano."

"Thanks Jazz," she gently hugged him and then scanned the envelope of her letter, not finding who it was from she huffed and opened it, her chocolate gaze scanning across the page as she read.

_'Mione_

_ How could you leave and not tell me? I'm hurt! I thought we'd gotten closer than this nonsense Tesoro but, I see I was wrong indeed but, I forgive you for your mistake Cara. I do hope the Americans are treating you well, that includes the vampires you happen to be staying with. I will not say that I like the idea of you living in a home of people who could kill you in an instant because of the way you smell but, I know Kingsley would never put you in a situation where harm would come to your person. Intentionally, at least. I also know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and if anyone of us doubted you, you'd hex us to next week._

_ I heard what Weasley did to you. I am so sorry. You deserve so much better than that. He is incompetent and deserves everything that befell him and everything that will continue to happen. I must say, Ginny Weasley has a nasty temper. I'm glad I'm no longer on the wrong side of that red head. Draco wasn't pleased either, I thought he might actually breathe fire like his namesake creature but, alas he did not. Though, his veela side did make a tad bit of an appearance with his rage, I've never seen him look quite so nasty. His teeth grew, his eyes changed colors and, I think he might have even grown wings had we not managed to calm him down. It was quite the sight. Then there is Theo, you know how he is, everyone thinks that he's not going to do anything but those of us who know him understand that he is biding his time until he gets the chance to sit down with the Twins and plan out something good. I admire the patience of that man. Truly marvelous._

_ We all miss you very much and I'm sure you'll be receiving letters from the rest of the group before too long. Molly even asked me if I would send you a food basket. I assured her you didn't need it but, you know how she is. She'll probably send you one on her own. I do hope that you'll allow us to visit or you'll come home for any of the upcoming holidays. Your birthday and Halloween are also included in these upcoming holidays. _

_ I shall stop this letter now and await your reply. If it's not too much would you allow Ares to rest, he does love you because you tend to spoil him with a feast whenever he delivers to you. _

_ I will talk to you soon Cara. And despite the time of peace. Constant Vigilance._

_Blaise Zabini_

Hermione finished the letter and smiled faintly. She'd completely forgotten to tell Blaise and Draco about accepting the assignment in her hurry to get away from Ron. She was surprised that Draco hadn't written her or sent her a Howler, he was known for overreacting. Draco, Blaise and even Theodore Nott had wiggled their way into Hermione's heart during the final battle and the long months afterward. After the three boys had saved Ginny, Luna and herself from a fate involving their deaths at the hands of Dolohov, Yaxley, Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers, Hermione, Harry, Luna and the entire Weasley family sat through their trials and pleaded the boys' innocence. After the trials had ended, the three of them and Narcissa Malfoy who'd taken back her maiden name of Black and Concetta Zabini had moved into the house that Sirius had left Harry because he didn't want to use it himself. Hermione was frequently there, using the library and it was during these visits that she'd gotten closer and closer to the three former Slytherins. She'd found them to be intelligent beings with witty senses of humor, she loved conversing with them for hours and hours. At first their conversations had been guarded but eventually they'd come to confide in each other much like she did with Harry and Ron, though she even told the Slytherin boys things she wouldn't dream of telling the other two, their heads were on their shoulders a bit tighter and they didn't fly off the handle at every little thing. The two older women were there to give her unbiased advice when it came to her relationship with Ronald and she couldn't have been more grateful to them for being there for her through nights of crying and blubbering, not to mention Narcissa's role in helping bring down Voldemort when she purposely misinformed him that Harry was indeed dead. It was amazing how far they'd all come since their petty hatred they held for each other in school. The witch shook herself from her thoughts and traveled into the living room, the elegant black owl flew to her shoulder and she headed back up the stairs to get ready for the day, the blonde female right behind her.

* * *

><p>Sam glanced at the clock on the microwave as he finished scarfing down a bowl of cereal. It was only ten, he had about an hour to get up to Forks High School before Hermione's lunch period, he hadn't spoken to or seen the little witch since Friday night and he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. After she'd turned away from him his heart had broken and he didn't know how he'd ever be able to live another day without her. He'd gone straight home and instead of an empty house greeting him, he was greeted by the beta of his pack, Jacob Black. The younger male had talked sense into him and together they developed a plan which was to go into action starting today, in order to win the fiery witch's affection. The first step in the plan was to apologize and pray to all higher entities that she accepted. The weekend had been so long, and he knew that the pack was getting fed up with his thoughts constantly occupied by the witch, though the other members who'd imprinted understood somewhat but, their imprints had immediately reciprocated the feelings. He sighed softly and put his bowl in the sink and rinsed it out before going upstairs and getting dressed. The tall shape-shifter rifled through his closet for a few minutes before pulling out a white button up dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, he threw the clothes on and then glanced in the mirror, a small grimace appearing on his face. He never wore clothes like this, it seemed so dressy but, he'd do anything for the wild haired witch. He grabbed his jacket and his truck keys and hurried out the front door.<p>

"Sam!" He turned his baby blue eyes toward the voice and saw Jacob running toward his truck, holding a small box in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other. The alpha rolled his eyes and stopped walking, waiting for the younger male to catch up. Jacob smiled and thrust the objects into Sam's arms. "Here, you'll need these. There's a bracelet in the box and obviously these are flowers. Good luck!" and with that he turned around and jogged off in the direction in which he came. Sam blinked a few times and snapped out of his surprise, it seemed he'd have to thank Jacob later. He climbed into his truck and set the items on the seat beside him, he'd started the truck and began to pull out of the driveway when curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box and glanced at the bracelet it held, a wide smile erupting on his face. A delicate silver charm bracelet sat against the cushion in the box, hanging from it was a small ebony colored wolf that had little blue sapphires for eyes, beside it hung a petite jaguar charm with chocolate diamonds for the eyes, Sam couldn't stop the smile that pulled on his lips, he'd have to thank Jacob big time. He closed the lid of the box and returned to the task of pulling out of the driveway and driving to Forks. His fingers tapped impatiently on the steering wheel through out the entire drive to the high school and as he pulled into the parking lot he began to grow nervous, his mind racing what if she didn't forgive him, what if she didn't want anything to do with him, what would he do if she turned him away? He closed his baby blue eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady his nerves. A small tapping sound on the window of his truck caused him to jump and he saw Bella standing there, a smile pulling her lips up at the corners, Sam returned the smile weakly and grabbed the box and the flowers and opened the door, exiting the truck quickly.

"Hey Sam. Here for 'Mione? The bell for lunch just rang, Edward told me to come get you and bring you to the cafeteria. He's really sorry you know, 'Mione hasn't spoken to him or Alice all weekend. She's barely even spoken to me because of Edward, it kind of sucks. I think she feels bad too but, her pride is in the way. You wolves know all about that though," she prattled on and on, Sam just nodded slightly to let her know that he was listening, Bella never talked this much around him, it was odd. He'd have to ask Jacob later if this is how she was with him and it served the mind reader and the pixie right, it was their fault after all. Hermione shouldn't feel bad though, it was his fault for not telling her but, it made his hopes rise a little, this task might be a bit easier than he'd anticipated. Bella led him into the cafeteria, the hall was buzzing with conversation, and eyes were watching the two of them make their way through the room, curiosity and confusion apparent in many of their gazes. His blue eyes scanned the room and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Hermione's petite frame, she was sitting at a table with three of the Cullens, her back was to him and Bella but it didn't matter, he felt better just seeing her. Her head was turned toward the blonde male, anyone who looked could see that she was blatantly ignoring the other two, he couldn't help but smile slightly. He allowed his gaze to drift from her for a second and saw both the pixie like leech and the mind reader staring at him with apologetic expressions, he might consider forgiving them if Hermione did but, until then he would continue to loathe them more than he had before the witch had come into his life. Bella settled herself into the empty chair between the two of them and he stood behind Hermione, shifting slightly on his feet, the blonde male's gaze flickered to him for a second, Hermione caught it and she turned around in her seat. Sam's heart raced as his own eyes met her rich chocolate colored ones, he felt as though he'd drown in them if he looked long enough, seeing her here right before him, he felt complete, like his heart had been pieced back together. He knelt down on the floor in front of her and held the flowers and the long box toward her.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to run away from me or feel obligated to be with me. I wanted to woo you properly, I was going to tell you later on, I swear. I don't want you to be mad at me, or to hate me. I'm so sorry." The words poured from his mouth before he even knew what he was saying, and his eyes never left the witch in front of him. She stared back at him, tears starting to brim in her eyes. Sam's heart clenched painfully, he didn't want her to cry, especially because of him. He held his breath, he was scared she'd turn away from him again, that she'd disappear.

"You didn't have to do this Sam," she said softly, her voice cracked but she kept going, "I forgive you. I understand. I'm sorry too, Sam. I should have let you explain and I shouldn't have overreacted but, I was just so mad because you didn't tell me. Will you be open with me from now on?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Sam let the breath he was holding out slowly and he smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt, his heart was racing in his chest and he felt like he'd burst with the happiness that was coursing through him. She forgave him, she wasn't mad. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Hermione. I will be completely open and honest with you about everything from here on out. I swear. These are for you," he nodded his head toward the items in his hands, and her attention drifted toward them. She smiled and took the items from him and he rose to his feet. He watched as the witch buried her nose into the white lilies and inhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering closed for a minute before opening again.

"Lilies are one of my favorite flowers." She said and she laid them in her lap before reaching for the box, Sam's eyes never left her delicate fingers as she opened the box, a gasp left her lips and she launched herself out of her chair and wrapped her arms around his waist, her sudden action caught him slightly off guard but he reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around her to steady her. He'd never really noticed just how small she was, she didn't even come up to his shoulder, she was like a little porcelain doll. He heard Edward chuckle quietly at his thoughts, his blue gaze shifted toward the vampire and honey yellow clashed with sky blue, but Sam couldn't even bring himself to scowl at him. "Sam, thank you so much! It's beautiful! You didn't have to do this, really."

"Yes, I did. I had to make sure you forgave me!" He said teasingly and the small witch pulled back, her eyebrows raised slightly, he worried that maybe she'd be upset but the fear disappeared when she burst out laughing, she smacked his arm lightly and shook her head. She held out her wrist and the box, silently asking him to put it on her. Sam smiled and he took the bracelet and clipped it onto her slender wrist, and he placed a kiss on her forehead as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll try to make it down to La Push later, all right?" Sam nodded at her as they walked toward the exit, he pulled her into a hug and he kissed the top of her head again before they parted ways. He glanced over his shoulder, a strange feeling of emptiness filling him as he watched her walk away and toward one of the class buildings, even though he knew things were patched up, he just hated being away from his fiery witch. He walked toward his truck with a bounce in his step and once inside the cab he let out a whoop that he'd been holding in since she'd said she'd forgiven him, he pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to La Push, a stupid grin on his face the whole way.


End file.
